yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Starting the Piranhaconda hunt/Eagles and Pterosaurs set loose
Here is how the hunt for the Piranhaconda begins in Genesis World. Meanwhile, Radcliffe had to initiate code red. Radcliffe: It appears that desperate times calls of desperate measures. Lilliana, Take over. Lilliana: Yes, Sir. Microscope: Initiating Code Red! Radcliffe: (has the helmet on) Is everypony ready!? Bulk Biceps: YEAH!!!! Radcliffe, Midnight Storm, Thunderlane and Bulk Biceps are on the hunt for the Piranhaconda. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends entered the aviary and the Piranhaconda was here. Princess Yuna: We better make sure none of the animals are harmed. Sunburst (Human): Right, Yuna. JoJo McDodd: Well, Here goes nothing. Scootaloo (Human): Let's do this. Honker Muddlefoot: We'd better keep our eyes open. Snowdrop: Guys, I think I hear a slithering. Then, the Pirahnaconda is coming in. Princess Yuna: Hide. Pirahnaconda: (smells with it's tongue) Pacifica Northwest: I hope it dosen't find us. Baljeet Tjinder: As do I, Pacifica. Flash Sentry (Human): Shh. Bart Simpson: Keep it down, Man. Grenda: Look how big it is. Starlight Glimmer (Human): I know, Grenda. The foals, children and teenagers hide behind the bushes. Piranhaconda: (begins it's hunt) Snowdrop: Is it gone yet? The Piranhaconda begins to strike at one of the Pterodactyls, Nyx had to distract it. Nyx: Hey! You! Then, The Piranhaconda appears and ready to kill it's next prey. Princess Yuna: Let's get out of here! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Come on! Timber Spruce (Human): You heard her, Come on! Rudy Kangaroo: Right behin you! The foals got out of the aviary just in time when they found Spitfire, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Storm, Scootaloo and Rumble. Then, the Pirahnaconda begins to hunt. Hurricane Cloud: Mom! Dad! Aunt Rainbow! Uncle Lightning! Aunt Midnight! Uncle Thunderlane! Down here! Spitfire: That sounded like Hurricane Cloud! Lightning Storm: I think you're right, Spitfire. Thunder Spectrum: Mom! Dad! Uncle Soarin! Aunt Spitfire! Aunt Midnight! Uncle Thunderlane! Over here! Rainbow Dash: Hang on! The Wonderbolts were coming to the rescue, They met up as quick as they could. Meanwhile, Radcliffe was on the helicopter. Thunderlane: I don't see it! Radcliffe: Look alive, Thunderlane! Midnight Storm: There he is! Radcliffe: Fire! The helicopter shoots at the Piranhaconda, But it missed easily. Piranhaconda: (attacking the helicopter) Bulk Biceps accidentally shot one of the Pteranodons and breaks the roof of the aviary. He, Midnight and Thunderlane flew and attacking them. Radcliffe: Look Out! The three Pterodons start attacking as the helicopter goes out of control, It caused Radcliffe and the other Wonderbolts were getting ready to take off. Radcliffe: Whoa! On three! One, two, three! Take off! Radcliffe, Midnight Storm, Thunderlane and Bulk Biceps jumped just in time! The helicopter hits the top of the aviary! All the Pterodactyls, Dimorphodons, Pteranodons, Quetzalcoatlus and Haast's Eagles made their escape. Meanwhile, Alexis, Jim, Larry and Ellie are getting close to Genesis World. Alexis: We made it! Jim: And Yuna and the others are waiting for us! Larry: I sure look forward to this. Ellie: (looked at the mirror and she sees the Haast's Eagles and Pterosaurs on the move) We have to move fast! Alexis: Dad! Hurry! Larry: I'm hurrying! At the gate to Genesis World, Two ponies guards heard the jeep' horn. Alexis: Open the gate! Jim: We need to get back with our friends! Ellie: My cousin is expecting us! Pony #1: Alright. Pony #2: Right this way. The two ponies opened the gate and pointed the parking area, They see the Haast's Eagles and Pterosaurs flew around the place. At Genesis World SSCP, Yuna and her friends returned to the main street. Princess Yuna: Come on! Mabel Pines: There're too many prehistoric flyers! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: We gotta do something! Rarity (Human): But how? Sweetie Belle (Human): They're flying like crazy! Pound Cake: This is not good! Sunburst (Human): We'll think of a way! The Pterodactyls, Pteranodons, Dimorphodons, Quetzalcoatlus and Haast's Eagles are spreading out like crazy. Armor Bride: This is a disaster! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra!!! Sour Sweet (Human): You can say that again! Lisa Simpson: Not literally. Everyone and everypony ran for their lives, They screamed and cried without hope. Princess Skyla: What'll we do!? Princess Flurry Heart: There must be something we can do! Lisa Simpson: I just don't know what to do, Flurry Heart? Unknown to the foals, children and teenagers, Dawn was in her camouflage keeping her eye out. Dawn: (growls) Then, She turned away running into the woods. Back at the Main Street, Alexis and Jim arrived with their parents. Alexis: Yuna! Guys! Jim: We brought our parents to help! Princess Yuna: I've gotta get the eagles and pterosaurs into their pen. Snowdrop: Be careful, Yuna! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Don't worry, Snowdrop. We saw how great she is with the animals back there. So, Yuna started use her magic to glow her horn and luring the Pterodactyls, Pteranodons, Dimorphodons, Quetzalcoatlus and Haast's Eagles. Princess Twila: All right, Yuna! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Way to go! Ellie: (on the phone) Come in, Mic. Do you read me? Princess Yuna is luring the Pterosaurs and Eagles on land. Microscope: (on the phone) Loud and clear, Ellie. We're on our way to cage them. Princess Yuna: That's it, Steady. Ford Pines: Well done, Yuna! Zephyr Breeze (Human): You're looking at an alicorn with animal training abilities, Radcliffe. Radcliffe: Bravo, Princess Yuna! Good show! Princess Yuna: Done and done. Sunburst (Human): She did it! Apple Bloom (Human): Yee-Haw! Rarity (Human): Good show, Yuna! Princess Solarna: Way to go, Baby Sister! Princess Yuna: Nothing to it, Big sis. Yuna looked at Journal 4 and Do some more researching of the I-Rex. The Journals were glowing show it how to tame it. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225